Why her?
by Terr Galt
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy knew he would have to find a mate because of his veela blood. He just never thought it would be her.


Summary: Scorpius Malfoy knew he would have to find a mate because of his veela blood. He just never thought it would be her.

"_The meeting of two personalities is like the contact of two chemical substances: if there is any reaction, both are transformed." _

_**Carl Jung**__** (1875 - 1961**_

Rose Weasley was having a seriously bad day. First, she woke up with her mother pounding on the door saying she was late for school. Rose, as the punctual girl she is, moved as fast as she could to get ready to leave, managing to trip on the sheets while getting out of bed, hitting her head on the proccess.

Now, with a terrible headache and sure she has forgotten something on her haste to arrive, Rose was on the train with Lily, having already looked for her best friend Albus, only to find him in a liplock with that blonde tart Olivia Finnigan, the girl that hated Rose with a passion. Apparently, Rose was everything Olivia wasn't: beautiful, smart, generally well- liked, wit the exception of some nasty slytherins. It doesn't help that Rose seems oblivious to all the attention she gets, thinking that's just the way everyone's treated.

But let's go back to Rose's bad day.

Tired of listening to Lily's chatter of some nargles Aunt Luna had talked to her about, Rose went off to change her clothes, since they should probably be at Hogwarts soon. Unfortunately, she got so distracted thinking about the upcoming year that she didn't see where she was going until she found herself colliding with someone else, holding herself on this person's shoulders so as not to fall.

"Hey watch where you're going, Weasley" said the voice of the one she was still holding herself on. Scorpius Malfoy, the boy her father had absolutely forbidden her to be with leading her to avoid unnecessary contact with her schoolmate.

"Sorry" mumbled Rose, preferring to avoid an argument when she was so stressed, which would surely happen if she fought back like usual.

Looking up at him to step back, she saw in his grey eyes a mixture of emotions changing rapidly from confusion to lust in a span of seconds.

And from the moment their eyes met, everything changed.

Scorpius Malfoy was worried. When he was born, nurses said he was one of the most beautiful babies they had ever seen. There was a reason for that. You see, in the Malfoy family has veela blood and every ten generations it surfaces on someone. Unfortunately for Scorpius, it was him.

Now don't get him wrong, he loved being beautiful and doted on by every female he wanted that wasn't in the family. What he didn't like though, was the part about finding a mate.

Yeah, that's right, he had to find a mate, a mate whom he couldn't live without. And to make things worse, when he finally figured out who she was he wouldn't look at no other the same way and he wouldn't be able to tell her about his veela blood . According to his father, now that he was fourteen his senses would be brought to surface to find her, and when he did find her, the girl his subconscious thought best for him, his powers over females wouldn't work on her.

When he spoke , she wouldn't accept his every wish. When he looked at her, she wouldn't turn to mush. For her, he would be simply a normal guy.

It was terribly unfair. While she had no reaction looking at him, he would turn into a complete fool for her.

Of course, even with everything the books said, he still thought it all rubbish. He would never turn into a fool for any girl. That was their job. Still, he worried.

Now, walking around the train to get some Sugar Quills, he thought about who it might be. He hoped it would be a Slytherin, like him. Maybe even a Ravenclaw. Someonte pretty, smart enough to hold a decent conversation and wasn't completely crazy. But above all, he hoped it wasn't the know-it-all Weasley. Or even worse, that loony Potter…..

"Hey watch where you're going, Weasley" said he when one of the people he was thinking about collided with him.

"Sorry" she said, holding on to him.

That was when she looked up and he forgot to breathe. Suddenly, all coherent thoughts flew out of his brain and all he could think about is how pretty Rose Weasley was. That's when he knew.

He was screwed. From every girl in the world, it just had to be her. What did he do to deserve it? Why the hell did Rose Weasley had to be his mate?


End file.
